


won't you give yourself to me?

by chikoo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Consensual Somnophilia, Domestic, Established Relationship, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Panties, mentions of mpreg, yunsan being cute and filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikoo/pseuds/chikoo
Summary: San's always a little relentless during his heats; needy and pliant and aching for more. Yunho's always determined to give him everything.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 30
Kudos: 345





	won't you give yourself to me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaeyiuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeyiuna/gifts).



> henlo!! this is a commission for kaeri, I'm lub you!!
> 
> small additional warning: there’s a very very brief mention of exhibitionism here in a dream! 
> 
> had so much fun writing this uwu, hope you guys enjoy!

San jolts awake at the faint bang of the front door slamming shut, the sound ringing through the apartment, so loud in the quiet of the night. He sits up, heart beginning to thud, sleep slipping away from his eyes at the faint rustling coming from outside. The room is pitch dark and uncomfortably warm; the clock on his bedside reads some ungodly time at night. For a moment he sits still in the dark, ears perked up to the soft padding of footsteps outside, a hand reaching out blindly for his phone. Then a familiar scent reaches him and immediately he relaxes, laying back down and twisting the thick duvet between his stretched legs, grabbing hold of the plush toy he sleeps with whenever Yunho has late shifts at the hospital.

He takes a deep breath in and feels the scent light up his entire body, soothing muscles thrumming with a restlessness he hadn’t been paying attention to. His stomach dips in a sudden swell of pain and he whines quietly, digging his nose into the neck of the loose shirt he has on that definitely does not belong to him. (He’d put it on hastily before going to bed but now he knows that his body was thinking ahead of him and he’s incredibly thankful for its foresight.)

There’s shuffling outside the bedroom door and San whines again, a muted, desperate sound and he knows Yunho hears it because the door swings open urgently and the comforting, warm scent of the alpha fills up the room. There’s a bunch of other smells mixed in with Yunho’s soft, lavender scent: the sterile smell of hospital hallways, the pungent odour of sickness and sweat, and on top of it all, so cloying it makes San’s body all gooey, is the clean, gentle scent of newborn pups. 

Before Yunho can even say a word, San turns over onto his back, squinting at the alpha, taking in the heavy coat he’s still wearing, the tall outline of his frame illuminated in the beam of light coming from the doorway. His stomach swoops, a strange, restless emotion clawing its way through him and he tries to tamp down the sudden urge to sob. He can’t quite stop the sheen of tears that pool up in his eyes, the needy way he stretches his arms up and makes a grabbing motion with his fingers and sniffs. Yunho stares at him for a moment, face partially hidden in the shadows of the room and then makes a deep, comforting, rumbling sound in his chest and surges to the bed, barely shucking his coat and jeans off before climbing onto the mattress. 

He bundles San up in his arms, wrapping the duvet around them and pressing his nose to San’s throat, rubbing it all over the skin like he’s trying to drown in San’s citrus scent. San does the same, grabbing onto Yunho’s shoulders like a koala, sniffing into the alpha’s arm, pressing a high-pitched keen into the collar of his shirt, tears spilling over onto his cheeks. 

“Oh baby, it’s okay, I’m here,” Yunho murmurs, smacking a kiss onto San’s forehead and nosing at his hair, soothing hands down his sides slowly. The nickname makes San choke around a sob even harder and if he was in the right frame of mind, he would probably be monumentally embarrassed by how _clingy_ he was being. But all he can focus on is the pulsing heat in his stomach, the heavy weight of his alpha pinning him down and the sweet, dizzying scent of his alpha combined with the scent of _pups_ _._ It’s driving him crazy. 

“Hello,” he whispers, cute and sniffly, rubbing his cheek to Yunho’s. “You smell like pups, it’s- I can’t stop thinking of you holding a little newborn pup, oh my god.” It comes out in a burst and San flushes, whining when Yunho laughs heartily and peppers kisses all over San’s jaw and cheek. 

“I was gonna ask how far along your heat is but I think that answers my question,” he quips, pulling away a little to give San a devastating, lopsided smile. There are faint bags under his eyes, and San wonders just how much sleep he’d gotten before his shift. He lifts a finger and traces the puffy skin, delighting in the way Yunho pushes his face into the touch, like a sleepy, doting puppy. 

“I’m sorry- I didn’t even know it was close, just fell asleep early cause I was feeling ill but I didn’t know it was like, _heat_ ill,” San apologises, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment at the sudden cramp that takes hold in his abdomen. Yunho rubs at his tummy, big hands warm and heavy, heating up the overly sensitive skin. 

“No, don’t be sorry, it’s alright, I’m here now and I’ll take the next few days off,” Yunho promises, taking a big whiff of San’s hair, voice mellow and relaxed. San knows just how much his heats affect Yunho, the way he can’t stand to be apart from him, the way he coddles and curls himself around San, wrapping himself up in San’s scent. It’s always so adorable and it makes San irrationally proud that his alpha likes taking care of him _this much_. He preens, trying to burrow himself even more in Yunho’s big, warm chest. 

“And I smell like pups because this family brought in their six-month-old, poor thing had a stomach bug, throwing up a lot. She was fine after a few hours, laughing and playing with us. I was entertaining an adorable baby for a good hour or so,” Yunho continues, chuckling with delight, chest rumbling in happiness. Yunho is endearingly good with pups, with _any_ tiny living creature. Going out anywhere with Yunho is a test of San’s self-control because he’s personally witnessed Yunho squat on the ground and let puppies climb all over him, somehow charm a tiny toddler who refused to let go of his leg, even hold baby squirrels in his palm and coo over them. It’s like going out with a goddamn Disney princess and San is irrevocably fond of his overgrown, soft alpha. 

“Mmm, I can’t wait to see you goof around with our pup,” San whispers, a little shy, cheeks heating up. Yunho makes another delighted noise and presses a kiss to San’s temple. 

He goes on, rambling, unsure of what Yunho might say, “I- god, I know we haven’t exactly spoken about this much and I don’t know how much of it is the heat talking but I just really, _really_ want you to knock me up right now.” He squeaks a little because god, they really haven’t ever had a serious conversation about this, and San had just kinda assumed that it’d happen one day when they were ready because Yunho’s _it_ for him, they’ve been together for so many years but what if that’s not what Yunho thinks, what if he doesn’t really want-

“Fuck, sweetheart, I want that too, just- this is fucking with my head right now, you saying that with your scent, god, you smell so _good_ ,” Yunho says, voice low and reverent, eyes scrunched up, staring down at San with so much weight in his gaze. He smooths his palms over San’s stomach and leans down to press his lips to San’s, soft and easing, and San sighs into the kiss, body melting into the mattress. They kiss lazily, San parting his mouth and letting Yunho slide his tongue in, mewling at the wetness, warm and molten. He feels a little dazed, mind so cotton-headed he’s lost in the electric sensations of Yunho biting and sucking at his bottom lip, the hard grip on his hips, the way he grinds down carefully between San’s legs. 

He can feel himself getting worked up, his panties sticking to his asscheeks, wet with all the slick he can feel coating his skin. He keens, pressing his legs together and squeezing Yunho’s waist between his thighs, trying to grind up against the alpha’s hip. But as hot and desperate as he feels, his movements are disjointed, weak, and a wave of exhaustion rolls over him and he can’t quite stifle the yawn that comes out right into Yunho’s mouth. 

Yunho laughs, stops the maddening movement of his hips much to San’s chagrin, and sits up, massaging the hot skin of San’s thighs, placating. 

“You should get some sleep, baby.” San glares at him in outrage, splaying his legs open and whining. Like, he’s literally right here, wet and ready for his alpha to breed him and he tells him to sleep? 

“You’ll need it so I can breed you all day _tomorrow_ , Sannie,” Yunho growls, nails digging into the flesh of San’s thighs, giving the inside of his thigh a light slap when San whines again, wriggling petulantly. He leans down and presses a searing, branding kiss to San’s lips, nipping at them. 

“Besides, I can breed you anytime, can’t I babydoll? Always wet and ready for your alpha, aren’t you? Want your alpha to stuff you full, full of my come and my pups?” San gasps, a whip of electricity going up his spine at Yunho’s filthy words. Yunho rarely gets so brazen, so _dirty._ It always feels like a treat when he’s like this, like San has a very _long_ , tiring day ahead of him. San vividly remembers the time they’d had a free day home and he’d woken up to his mouth stuffed with Yunho’s knot, spent hours cockwarming him with Yunho spouting the filthiest, nastiest things while caressing his face at the same time. The rest of the day had gone along the same lines and ended with San bent over the dining table, ass flogged red and purple, drooling into the hard surface every time Yunho fucked his knot into him. God, he’s not sure how Yunho thinks this is going to calm him down, he feels so wet he could probably take Yunho’s knot with no trouble right now. 

“Alpha I- want you, please, I’ll be so good for you, the _best-_ ” 

He squirms, humping the air, keening when Yunho smacks the side of his thigh in admonishment. He feels overwhelmed, like it’s a little too much- his heats always are. Yunho says nothing, just watching the way San keeps wriggling his body, tearing up at the lack of response from his alpha. And when San openly sobs, fists clenched, Yunho shushes him gently, carefully, caressing his thighs, his waist, pressing down on his body all over, whispering quiet platitudes until San settles down, sniffing and taking deep breaths. 

“You _are_ the best, baby, always. I promise I’ll take care of you so well tomorrow, let you do whatever you want, hm? But you need to rest, I can tell your heat hasn’t hit properly yet and you’re gonna need all your energy tomorrow. I’ll take care of you kitten, you know I will,” Yunho mumbles, gruff and heavy in the quiet of the room, voice soothing the burning heat under San’s skin. 

He feels petulant but he knows Yunho’s right; his heat hasn’t really reached its peak yet, it’ll get even worse tomorrow and he’s going to need his alpha much more urgently. He moans, thinking of all the extremely creative ways he’s going to make sure Yunho has his knot in him at _all_ times, till he’s practically dripping with come. 

Yunho giggles, can probably smell the spike in San’s arousal, noses against his cheek and hair and presses one last kiss on his lips before turning them both over onto their sides, till he’s cuddled up against San’s back, chin hooked over his shoulder. San feels warm and surrounded and _safe_ and he makes a small, purring noise of content, all instincts and sleep right now, tugging Yunho’s arm over and tangling their fingers together. This close, Yunho’s scent is drowning him in the best way possible. 

“Gonna change? Take a shower?” He asks, already slurring sleepily. Yunho hums, tugging San a tiny bit closer. 

“Mhm, I will, just wanna hold you till you fall asleep,” Yunho says, and San’s tummy feels all syrupy and golden, like sweet honey. He sighs, content, and smacks a kiss against Yunho’s palm before letting himself be lulled to sleep by the solid presence against his back and the rhythmic lift of Yunho’s chest as he breathes steadily. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


San’s having the best fucking dream. 

The kind of dream where everything’s all hot, searing pleasure and a dazed, filmy kind of awareness. He’s in a room full of people he knows; he catches a glimpse of Mingi’s strawberry-red hair, Seonghwa’s silver jewellery, the figures of his friends all sitting around on chairs and couches. He barely looks at them, can’t really do anything beyond squirm on the knot he’s seated snug on, warm, broad and very familiar hands holding him up and fucking him open right there, in front of everyone, all of them watching as he whines and sobs and yells. 

He’s being fucked so _good,_ shaking and scratching at the arms around him, a filthy, squelching sound echoing into the air every time he’s lifted up and brought down on the knot. One of the hands around his waist reaches up to pull and pinch at his nipples and San jerks violently, a sudden burst of pain and pleasure pulsing through him. It feels too good, too much, like he might explode. His nipples have never been erogenous areas, never _this_ sensitive, to the extent that he feels like he’s going to come all over the alpha’s lap. 

“Look at that, baby’s leaking everywhere. Want alpha to milk you?” Yunho’s gravelly voice whispers in his ear and San shivers, confused and beyond turned on. He looks down and gasps loudly at the sight that greets him. Yunho’s pulling at the bud of one his nipples which looks swollen and red and puffy like it’s been overstimulated. His chest seems different, like it’s heavier, bigger, jiggling just a little bit every time Yunho bounces him on his cock. 

“I- alpha, _please, oh my god_ ,” he breathes, panting heavily, keening when Yunho pinches the tender nipple a little harder, squeezing the flesh around it gently and fuck, it hurts, and it’s so filthy and good, San can feel himself clenching around Yunho’s knot every time he presses his chest, gaping at the white liquid that seeps out the harder Yunho squeezes. 

Yunho laughs, an airy, mean sound, shifting San up till he’s splayed out over his lap, leaning back so he can grind his knot into him lazily, palming at San’s chest with both hands. San’s sobbing openly, reaching around to grab ahold of Yunho’s hair, back arching, completely at the mercy of his alpha. 

“Baby, you’re so nasty, letting me milk you in front of all our friends so they can watch how good I bred you, how good you are, all mine, right Sannie? My omega,” Yunho murmurs, biting at the corner of San’s ear and San moans in surprise, sliding a shaky hand down to touch the small but obvious swell of his belly, sighing in content when Yunho’s hand comes down over San’s, caressing his belly gently, pressing kisses into San’s neck, whispering about how beautiful he is, such a good omega, the best-

San comes so hard he wakes up, slipping away from the dewy, dazed dream to hazy, morning light, sweat pearling on his skin, the sensation of fullness in his ass, a hand holding his thigh up. It takes him a moment, sleep weighing him down and he feels like he’s still stuck in a dream, everything feels so scorching hot, like his whole body’s burning up. Through the haze of heat and slick, he’s distantly aware of Yunho lying behind him, the alpha’s naked chest pressed tight to his clothed back. It’s too hot, disgustingly hot and San doesn’t like the barrier of clothes between him and Yunho, wants to feel the heat of the alpha’s chest against his skin. He squirms, waking up in increments, trying to wriggle around frantically when something hard clamps down on the back of his neck and he whines, slick gushing out around the knot in him. 

Yunho bites down on his neck a little harder, waiting till San goes boneless, mewling like a dumb kitten, until he pulls off and licks at the mark he’s left. He hefts San’s thigh a little higher, bending his leg over his hip and burying himself even deeper in the warm wetness of his ass, shushing San when he whimpers. 

“Hey, hey baby shush, it’s okay. Woke up and could smell your heat had peaked, you were whining in your sleep. How’re you feeling?” Yunho licks at the shell of San’s ear, pressing feather light kisses all over his cheekbone, exuding safe, gentle pheromones. God, he loves being woken up like this, hot and wet and shivering, keeping Yunho’s cock warm. San lets himself sink, pushing his ass back and moaning at the sensation of Yunho’s knot stuffing him so full, so sensitive despite the fact that he came in his sleep already. 

“Mmm, want- take it off, want it off, wanna feel you, fuck you’re so _big_ ,” he whispers, voice hoarse with sleep, tugging at the large shirt he has on, fingers trembling. Yunho laughs, helps him pull the shirt off over his head, smoothing down his unruly hair and cooing when San entwines their fingers together and grinds back against him, almost absently, like he’s not even aware of it. There’s a strange sensation against his cock, and he looks down, frowning at the way his panties have been bunched up and pushed to the side, rubbing against the head of his cock. A part of him is very pleased that his alpha didn’t even wait, just filled him up without taking his panties off. The other part of him, the only rational, heat-free part of his brain, is dreading the stains he’s going to have to wash out of them. Yunho notices, bringing a hand around and rubbing at San’s cock through the panties, making him gasp and squirm. 

“Love how these look on you baby, so dirty, wearing little pink, lace panties to bed. Wanna ruin you in them.” San moans, twitching and quivering, abdomen pooling with heat. 

“God, you’re so annoying. But I love your knot too much, fuck, I’m so full Yunho, you make me feel so good,” he mumbles, craning his neck and pouting, waiting for Yunho to plant a kiss on him. Yunho giggles, jostling his knot in him and making them both moan, but he lifts his head up and licks into San’s mouth, tugging at his lips with his teeth. 

“What were you dreaming about, hmm? What got you so worked up that you came right in these tiny little panties, on my knot, without me even having to touch you?” He teases and licks at the seam of San’s lips. When San doesn’t answer immediately, he rocks his hips forward, nails digging into San’s thigh, snorting when San squeals. 

“I- fuck, dreamt of you baby, we- you were knotting me in front of- in front of our friends, breeding me-” he breaks off with a whine, muscles tightening up at the harsh way Yunho starts thrusting into him. For a few moments, Yunho fucks into him quickly, jackrabbitting into his hole and holding San down, practically using him as a personal toy. Then he slows down, grinding in deep and slow, grabbing San’s cheeks and turning him around to kiss him. 

“That’s very slutty of you Sannie,” Yunho growls into his mouth, swallowing up San’s indignant moan, reaching down and groping San’s cock. “What else was I doing? How good did I make you feel?” 

Yunho lets go of his face, running his hands up and down San’s chest and abdomen, lightly scratching at the skin with his nails, making San tremble in his hold. It feels way too similar to his dream and suddenly, he has the visceral need to feel Yunho knotting him while his chest is full and heavy with milk, his belly swollen, wants Yunho to breed him so fucking _bad_. It’s a little ridiculous, how desperate he feels, how he can’t get rid of the image in his head, how he can’t stop thinking of how head over heels in love he is. 

He takes Yunho’s hand in his and guides it to his chest, showing him how to grab and squeeze the flesh. “This, Yunho, you were- my chest was leaking, and you were, fuck, _fuck,_ you were showing me off, showing off my belly.” Yunho makes a confused noise, pawing at San’s chest and then suddenly, stills. When the realisation hits him, when he understands what San had meant, he flips over onto his back, taking San’s lax body with him, adjusting until he’s holding San to his chest, his legs spread open. He brings both hands to San’s chest and starts massaging his pecs hard, groaning when San whines, arching up into the touch, grinding down on Yunho’s cock, revelling in the way his own aching cock brushes against the soft material of the panties. 

“Holy shit, San, you- god I fucking love you so much, my baby, my filthy little babydoll. I was milking you? You- were you all round with my pups? Wanna be knocked up so bad you’re dreaming of being bred in front of an audience?” He doesn’t move, lets San cockwarm him and continues squeezing harshly at San’s chest like he’s trying his best to get it all warm and tender, get his nipples to start leaking. San sobs, face flushed and red-hot, swivelling his hips, trying to get Yunho to fucking _move,_ it feels maddening to feel so full and wet, sensitive all over and unable to reach an orgasm. 

“I do- Yunho, please, baby, fuck me, want you- why won’t you breed me now?” He whines petulantly, frustration making him move his body frantically, squirming against Yunho’s hands. Yunho grunts, runs his palms up and down San’s torso, flicking at his nipples with every upward stroke. Slowly, achingly slow, he positions his feet flat on the mattress and starts fucking up into San, laughing at the airy, relieved moan San lets out. He fucks him slowly but hard, so hard San’s body is jerked upwards, held only by the strength of Yunho’s arms. 

“God, I’m gonna fill you up so good, till you’re bursting with my come, no way you’re leaving this bed without being knocked up,” Yunho growls, pinching at the fat of San’s thighs, biting and teething at San’s neck. San laughs, deliriously happy, proud of the determination in his alpha’s voice, the single-minded way he fucks into San. He takes Yunho’s palm and drags it up to his mouth, suckling on a few fingers, whining when Yunho pushes the fingers in deeper, adds another till his mouth’s stretched around them. He’s filled up on both ends, shrouded in the scent of his alpha, the scent of his own slick and arousal and he’s so close, so eager to come, his abdomen quivers with need. 

“Baby, shit, look, look down.” Yunho guides San, lifting his head a little to show him the way his belly bulges out every time Yunho thrusts into him, his cock lodged so deep inside it’s driving him crazy. San moans around Yunho’s fingers, tracing the bulge of Yunho’s cock with trembling fingers and fuck it looks like his belly’s all swollen, just like the way he wants it to be. He meets Yunho’s thrusts, erratically grinding his hips, chasing the white-hot pleasure that’s building up too much and too fast, choking on Yunho’s fingers sloppily. Before he knows it, the pressure builds till it’s blinding and he twitches, body quaking, cock spurting, clenching so hard around Yunho’s knot, the alpha moans loudly and stills, waiting for San’s trembling body to settle. 

It takes a few moments and San bathes in the aftershocks, in the way Yunho coos at him and mumbles sweet things, brushing his sweat-drenched hair back from his forehead. He’s still hard inside San, but he’s patient, so good and kind, the best fucking alpha in the _world._

Yunho giggles, shaking San’s body with his laughter. “Thank you kitten, you’re not too bad yourself.” San whacks at his shoulder blindly, too tired and sated to retort. “I’m kidding, I love you baby. So much I can barely put it into words,” Yunho continues, voice whisper-soft, pressing a gentle kiss to San’s hair. Yunho’s always so open with his emotions, comes right out and says meaningful shit like this out of nowhere and it always leaves San reeling, heart so full it might burst. 

He smacks a quick kiss against Yunho’s fingers and then tries to shift, wiggling around till Yunho lifts him off his cock with a filthy, squelch. He turns over and straddles Yunho quickly, sitting back down on his cock carefully, groaning at the slight stretch. He plants his palms onto Yunho’s chest and bends down to kiss the alpha sweetly, leaving pecks all over his face till Yunho’s laughing and growling at him playfully. 

He sits back up and wiggles his hips over the alpha’s cock, trying to grind down before the alpha stops him with a hand to his hip. 

“Wait, are you sure you don’t want to rest a little? I can wait pup, it’s fine- _oof._ ” San squints down at Yunho and then lifts up and bounces down hard on the alpha’s cock in one smooth motion, delighting in the way Yunho goes a little cross-eyed. 

“Come on, alpha, we have a baby to make, you promised me,” he whines, glaring at Yunho who stares slack-jawed at San for a moment. Then he smiles, wide and dangerous and so full of reverence, before thrusting up into San so hard his elbows give out and he falls onto Yunho’s chest. 

“Okay, then. Let’s see how much you can take, kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twt at @fightmehyuk !! gonna shamelessly self-promote here lol; if you liked this pls do read my other stuff you will make me very very happy and validated LMAO. as always, do leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed and have a wonderful day/night !! stay safe and sexy yall!!


End file.
